Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In CPLDs, configuration data is typically stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration sequence.
For all of these programmable logic devices (PLDs), the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Other PLDs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These PLDs are known as mask programmable devices. PLDs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The terms “PLD” and “programmable logic device” include but are not limited to these exemplary devices, as well as encompassing devices that are only partially programmable. For example, one type of PLD includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
FIG. 1 is a simplified illustration of an exemplary FPGA. The FPGA of FIG. 1 includes an array of configurable logic blocks (LBs 101a–101i) and programmable input/output blocks (I/Os 102a–102d). The LBs and I/O blocks are interconnected by a programmable interconnect structure that includes a large number of interconnect lines 103 interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs 104, shown as small circles in FIG. 1). PIPs are often coupled into groups (e.g., group 105) that implement multiplexer circuits selecting one of several interconnect lines to provide a signal to a destination interconnect line or logic block. As noted above, some FPGAs also include additional logic blocks with special purposes (not shown), e.g., DLLs, block RAM, and so forth.
The design of a PLD logic block can have a strong impact on the usefulness of the PLD as a whole. The lookup tables included in some PLD logic blocks, for example, can include features enabling a wide range of important functions, such as arithmetic functions or compare functions, or can make the implementation of these functions more efficient in area or speed. Improved interconnections within a logic block can also provide significant improvements to the functionality and/or performance of user designs implemented utilizing the logic block.
Further, a PLD interconnect structure can be complex and highly flexible. For example, Young et al. describe the interconnect structure of an exemplary FPGA in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,616, issued Jun. 22, 1999 and entitled “FPGA Repeatable Interconnect Structure with Hierarchical Interconnect Lines”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Additional flexibility is a valuable feature in a PLD interconnect structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improvements to a PLD logic block and/or interconnect structure that provide added flexibility, improved efficiency, and/or improved performance.